User talk:Pikmin Master
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dissidia Dream Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pikmin Master page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mask no Oni (Talk) 15:56, December 21, 2011 Conformity Is it alright if I alter your Warrior of Darkness moveset to conform with the others on the wikia (eg. ordering moves in ground, ground/aerial, aerial order; splitting EX Mode into the various abilities; etc) or are you able/want to do so yourself? Balthierfan 10:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ramza Moveset. I noticed on the DDC board back at FFWiki that you said you wanted to adapt your Ramza Moveset for this wiki so like i asked there - may I try? I'll put in your name of course (seeing as you're the creator), and you can edit it if there's anything you feel wrong with it. Balthierfan 21:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Logo Feel free to change the picture/logo - it was just a temp until i could make something better. Besides if i don't like it then we could always put it to vote or in the forums section to debate on...Balthierfan 11:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Like the new logo. Good Work. Balthierfan 22:50, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Categorising Do you think it is a good idea to add a category system for each creator (eg. something like 'Pikmin Master's Creations' or such) or would it be better to categorise by character/game? Or is it unnecessary and better not to bother/worry? Balthierfan 21:43, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I see where you're at for the idea of 'Moveset by '. But my question is - do we need to? There's only four of us so far and the article titles usually say who made them...Balthierfan 21:54, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Nitpicking Sorry to be awkward but, having looked at your in-progress creations - First, go easy on the EX Abilities. Most characters only have 3 abilities maximum (some like Garland and Firion only have one) + the 2 everyman abilities (Regen + Crit.Boost). Secondly, would it be alright to make your weapon ideas into an actual page cos i feel guilty of invading your creation space everytime I add something to it or are you okay with me adding things there? Lastly, here's a weapons table to give you an idea of what to look for when making weapon ideas (ie. Bows and Books) so see if you can find a combination not already done. Balthierfan 18:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey PM good to see you back (its been more than a week - i wondered if you'd gotten fed up). Sorry, but more nitpicking today, this time about your Paladin moveset. Removing regen won't be anything to reduce being broken, being invincible during EX mode is broken regardless. Temporary Invincibility is allowable (Garland while Brave attacking, Tidus while running, Zidane while jumping). Keep in mind that it is possible to play entire matches in EX Mode, and by playing with the rules, The EX Guage can be filled instantaneously and EX Mode can last as long as two minutes (upto three with the right equipment). Balthierfan 08:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Added a suggestion, feel free to revert if you don't like it Balthierfan 14:54, May 9, 2012 (UTC) More a question than nitpicking but: Why don't you upload the pictures you've used on some of your movesets (Ricard, Thief, Etc) instead of pasting them or whatever it is that you do? The coding behind them looks awkward and (in the event of something later) no-one else can use them. Balthierfan 20:37, May 12, 2012 (UTC) PM, what are doing to the weapon stats table? the differences in ATK stats are actually tiny - e.g. a Lvl.100 staff has ATK of 64, a Lvl.100 Axe has ATK of 69 (this is because ATK is used to calculate all attacks, Physical, Indirect and Magical). Also you've randomly added unneeded +'s (I mean how do you exactly have +−BRV?). if you want to see the actual stats look here. Balthierfan 12:08, May 25, 2012 (UTC) (ps. sorry if i sound like an ass) Sorry If I sounded awkward earlier. Your idea of doublehanding preventing hand armour wouldn't work for several reasons. #The equipment slots are entirely seperate and do not affect each other (If you like, think FF9's equips - several slots all independent of each other). #The 'Hand Armour' slot does items such as bangles, gloves/gauntlets and parrying as well as shields, if wielding a two-hander, why shouldn't they be able to wear gloves or bangles? #Arguably there are weapon catagories that are 'two-hander' already (eg. Greatswords, Axes) and there is no change. #Lastly, it would make battles extremely difficult because Hand Armour dictates the main DEF value (Head Armour dictates main BRV boost, Body Armour dictates HP). Therefore if no hand armour, no/low DEF. As i've said before, i forget that you haven't played before (but your movesets are extremely good considering this...) Balthierfan 09:12, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Explanation Time. Okay, I'll try to explain so i apologise if this ends up sounding patronising as i'm not great at explaining things simply so bear with. I'd been working on the assumption that you at least played considering that your movesets are usually good. Bravery and HP *Attacks come in two variations - Brave and HP *At the beginning of a battle participants have a starting amount of Brave Points ('Base Bravery'), this increases by level and depending on game rules you get a small boost for every level above or below the opponent (ie. only one person gets the boost) *Brave attacks deal 'brave damage' to the opponent in that it will increase your Brave Points and decrease theirs. These tend to be the main attacks and are often multi-hit (eg. slashing/rapid-fire), combo attacks (grab >punch >uppercut) or hardhitting singles (explosion, smash kick) *HP damage will deal the 'real' damage to the opponent, and will deal damage equal to your current Brave Points. If a HP attack is successful, bravery reverts to 1 and will recover to Base Bravery (the more HP damage done, the longer it takes to fully recover). An Opponent is defeated when all their HP is gone (0). *If a player's Brave Points are reduced to 0, their opponent gains a Bonus in Bravery ('Stage Bravery') and the player experiences 'Break' - their HP attacks do 0 damage and their Brave attacks do less damage and cannot critical, this ends once Brave goes back to or above Base Bravery *Stage Bravery bonus changes according to different conditions according to the stage. (eg. Ultimecia's Tower SB fluctuates during 'Time Compression'; Crystal World SB increases whenever parts of the stage are damaged; Order's Sanctury simply doubles your current Brave instead) EX Mode and Assists *Each Character has two special Bars, the EX Gauge and the Assist Meter *Whenever you deal damage you create orbs of 'EX Force', each orb fills the gauge by about 1% (strong attacks can easily give enough orbs for a 30-40% fill, and certain items can boost increase), although opponents can pick up the orbs as well, additionally, items called EX Cores occasionally appear (usually in hard to reach places) that can fill 10, 25, 33% of bar depending on grade of Core (note - Cores also absorb any EX Force orbs you miss which can cause them to upgrade). A full bar allows your player to enter EX Mode or perform an EX Revenge *EX Mode is a special mode where the player gets several bonuses and some unique abilities to aid them, this lasts either a specific length of time (default - 30 seconds) or until they perform an EX Burst. EX Revenge is a trick where if EX Mode if initiated at the same time as the player is attacked the opponent is stopped and rendered defenceless for 10 seconds or until the player uses a HP attack. *An EX Burst is a follow-on attack form a HP attack where the player has to perform a certain task (button mash to fill a bar, button configuration, timed pressing, stop an arrow, etc) to deal large amounts of brave damage before finishing with HP damage (If performed correctly, usually a fair amount). EX Bursts cannot be blocked or avoided. *The Assist Meter fills whenever you successfully block, evade, dodge attacks and with certain abilities can also be filled by running and jumping. The Assist meter is split in two, filling one half allows you to call an Assist for a Brave attack, filling both halves allows to call an Assist for a HP attack. *An Assist allows characters to call an ally into battle to attack once, allowing new combos to be created by chaining the two characters' moves in different fashions or using the assist character to shield the player from an attack. Assists are other playable characters and some special characters. The attacks performed are already set (a ground Brave, an aerial Brave, a ground HP, an aerial HP) *The Assist system acts as a counterbalance to the EX Mode system, as landing an Assist attack can deplete the opponent's EX gauge and as you enter EX Mode, the opponent's assist gauge is depleted. This should do for now (sorry for wall of text). Please ask if there's anything else you want to know or if you don't understand my explans. Balthierfan 19:07, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Equipment and Accessories *There are four equipment slots (one for each type) and up to ten accessory slots (start with three but can buy more), each independant of each other. *Equipment is broken down into five sections - 1, 30, 60, 90, 100. These values mean that a character has to be of that level or higher to equip. There are four types of equipment - Weapons, Hand Armour, Head Armour and Body Armour. Different characters can equip different equipment of each type. **Weapons - (eg. Swords, Rods, Guns), their main stat is ATK **Hand - (eg. Shields, Bangles), their main stat is DEF **Head - (eg. Helms, Hairpins), their main stat is BRV **Body - (eg. Robes, Heavy Armour), their main stat is HP *Accessories are broken down into S/(star), A, B and C groups. A character can only equip one of each S accessory, two A's, three B's and five C's. However this is limited to each type so it is possible to equip up to ten different S accessories. Accessories also can be further seperated into four types - basic, booster, special and trade. **Basic - (mostly S's, few As), Accessories that have small effects like '+5% damage' but... **Booster - (S's, As and Bs), Accessories that 'boost/multiply' the effects of basic accessories. To activate a booster a named requirement has to be fulfilled (eg. BRV>opponent's BRV, not used an assist, etc). Most boosters range from 1.1x to 2.0x but some special boosters can be as high as 5x or 10x. **Special - (S's and A's), Accessories that have single (usually large) effects that are unaffected by boosters. **Trade - (Bs and Cs), Mostly useless as equips (usually boost a stat by 1). Their true purpose is to be collected and traded in shops to sell or synthesise equipment and other accessories (think FFXII Loot). Added an Equipment and Accessory Section, anything else you need to know? (also considering the length, should i make this into an actual explanation page? If so what else is worth explaining) Balthierfan 09:12, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Quick Question Mask is the Creator and main admin, but due to his absence (4+ Months) I was designated the position of Admin as the most active member of the wiki. So theoretically I'm main Admin for now but Mask has superiority should he return. In the case of the HTML - i'll look into it but i'm not entirely sure how to do it if at all (also what would we have as an icon?) : PS: Was my explanation on brave/hp/exmode/etc understandable? I might make an explanatory page for future reference later on, so comments on my style are appreciated. Balthierfan 21:32, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Done Recolours of movesets (excluding original dissidia) to colours used on DDC Forum at FFWiki, Complete. anything else? Balthierfan 23:00, May 15, 2012 (UTC) PM, I've moved your equipment tables to Weapons (Fanmade). I've left your tables on your creation page incase you didn't want them removed yet (ie. in case you want to experiment more) Balthierfan 11:32, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm in the IRC Chat And now, I know how to enjoy life! :3 Hopefully you'll see me around now and then. http://irc.wikia.com/FFWiki Mask no Oni 17:11, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi pikmin! I would like to say that I wholeheartedly agree with creating an Equipment page. I love the idea. Please respond soon, I have plenty of great ideas! Mask no Oni 04:53, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, fuck the FF IRC. How are you? Hi pikmin! How are you? Busy July, huh...? Hope you're doing well. Also I quit the FFIRC. so many bad things to say about that place. *shivers* Mask no Oni 17:48, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Picture borders. In future when putting in pictures, please change the 'thumb' part of the source coding to right to remove the 'added by x' border - it'll look a little tidier. PS. I'm back, sorta. Have you guys come up with any new ideas for the wiki? The DDC forum at FFWiki seems deep but you're all still here...Balthierfan 09:01, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Where is everyone? Where and why has everyone gone? I'm trying to keep things going by doing a little maintainence and link checking but it's been a fortnight on my own. You guys got exams or just got bored with dissidia? We haven't seen you PM for months, everytning alright? Balthierfan (talk) 18:50, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if the comment came off as creepy (your reply seemed hesitant), the questions were intended more to find out what you and the others are up too considering no one except myself has edited for a while and see if people are still interested (if people have gotten bored and left then i understand...) Balthierfan (talk) 17:42, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Requests Several hours ago on my request blog an anonymous person asked If they could direct requests to editors other than myself. So I wondered - would you like/mind to take requests as well? If you do,they're asking for more Kingdom Hearts sets - Apparently they didn't like mine...Balthierfan (talk) 16:50, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm just curious to know what you have played - just for future references, but also as there are other users now taking requests, I'm tempted to give a few to you and Dragonfire, so it would be good to know your knowledge of Square Games (As this wiki tends to focus on them). As always the reverse holds true - feel free to request anything (movesets, pages, images, etc) from me. Balthierfan (talk) 14:54, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye and thanks. Sorry to see that you are leaving. As one of the original set makers on this wiki, it been good to know you and I understand why you're leaving as this wiki has seriously waned in the recent year. Thanks for your efforts, you made great sets considering having not played. Looking forward to your last sets. Balthierfan (talk) 17:49, November 1, 2014 (UTC)